


The Most Perfect Couple to Ever Grace the Halls of Beacon Hills

by StupidGenius



Series: Teen Wolf Ships [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Light Angst, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Misunderstandings, because angst and miscommunication is my thing, it's not really mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora's not entirely sure what's happening, but she's pretty sure the two seniors in her art class are giving her bedroom eyes from across the library.</p><p>Yeah. Definitely giving her bedroom eyes. Or something.</p><p>---</p><p>"Cora's fine with us interrupting. Right?"</p><p>"Yeah." She says again, because holy shit, they know her name.</p><p>"You don't have to lie to please her." He says, grinning. "Feel free to throw us out whenever." He pauses. "But promise you won't, like, literally throw us. My best friend's an alpha werewolf, I know what you guys are capable of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Perfect Couple to Ever Grace the Halls of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> another contribution to TW Poly week!

Cora's been a college freshman for three weeks, and she hates it.

The college she attends is only about two hours away from home, but that's still too long for Cora to go home every day, so she only comes home on the weekends. Werewolves even get the week of the full moon off, but it's still not enough. She may not be the best and physical affection, but just being around the pack is enough for her.

"I don't even know why I'm going here." She grumbles into the phone. "I already know what I want to do with my life."

"Because mom wants you to, the Sheriff wants you to, and you need to learn how to be away from the pack." Derek says, totally monotonous. She hears paper rustling in the background, and dad saying 'Talia, no', so she's guessing mom's blackmailing him into saying this.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. "Tell mom to stop using you to talk to me and just learn how to use a phone."

Derek laughs as she hangs up.

Cora sits down at the nearest table, pulling her text books out. This is horrible. She's not made for college. Maybe it's stupid, but she plans on staying Beacon Hills for probably the rest of her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She's an hour into studying when she first notices.

Two seniors in her art class keep glancing at her. She remembers them from high school, though it would be hind of hard to forget them. Stiles, evil mastermind behind the senior prank that basically blew up mr. Harris' class room (that's just a rumor, really. He was never caught, but she's pretty sure it was him). And Lydia, math genius and pretty much the most perfect person that's ever walked the halls of Beacon Hills High School.

Maybe she more than just remembers them.

Maybe she still thought about them, occasionally, because she had a huge crush on Stiles and, let's be real, they're both extremely attractive.

Cora really doesn't know why they're looking at her, though. They can't possibly remember her.

"Excuse me." Cora startles. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice when they actually started walking over to her. Lydia puts a hand on her hip. "You're in our art class."

That doesn't really sound like a question, but she answers anyway. "Yeah."

Lydia glances down at the worksheets on the table and grins, sitting down _right beside her_. "Oh. I'm great at calculus."

"Lydia." Stiles hisses, looking unsure. Lydia just gestures to the seat across from them.

"Cora's fine with us interrupting. Right?"

"Yeah." She says again, because holy shit, they know her name.

"You don't have to lie to please her." He says, grinning. "Feel free to throw us out whenever." He pauses. "But promise you won't, like, literally throw us. My best friend's an alpha werewolf, I know what you guys are capable of."

"Promise."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It becomes a thing. The next three weeks, Stiles and Lydia start sitting with her in art, and showing up at the library. They help with homework, give advice about different professors, what to avoid. She starts to expect them, not even starting her work until they get there.

She can't stop staring at them, at Stiles soft pale skin and big brown eyes. At Lydia's wavy red hair and pink lips.

She likes the way Stiles laughs. How he always tries to hold it in at first, because they're usually in the library, but it always finds a way out. And Lydia's - she always looks so surprised when she laughs, like she didn't expect it to happen. Likes beautiful they look when they She likes how they move together, almost in each other's minds, knowing what the other is going to do next.  Lydia always seems to know what's wrong with Stiles before he says anything, and he knows if she's had a bad day just by glancing at her. And they're starting to learn things about Cora, things no one else really sticks around enough to know.

It's nice.

Which is exactly why she's scared.

"Okay," Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest. It's full moon week, which means she gets to spend the week with her pack. "Something's bothering you."

"Nothing's -"

"Don't say it's nothing, because I _know_ you." He sits next to her on the bed. "So, what's up?"

"I..." She sighs, glancing at him. He raises his eyebrows gesturing for her to continue, and she rolls her eyes. He's ridiculous. "Alright. _Fine_. These - do you remember the sheriff's son and Lydia Martin. They were -"

"Sophomores when I was a senior, yeah. I remember them. They were friends with Scott."

"Yeah." She nods. "Well, they, uh. We've been spending a lot of time together. And I like them. A lot."

Derek sighs. "Okay. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if they like me! As a friend or anything else. Sometimes times I feel like I'll show up one day and they'll tell me that it's all just a big prank and they never want anything to do with me. I mean, they're seniors. What are they even doing around a freshman?"

Derek watches her for a moment, and then hums.

"If it helps, Stiles comes down to the station a lot, and mom knows him, since he's Scott's emissary. He doesn't seem like the type to play a cruel joke like that."

"My anxiety says otherwise." She huffs. "I don't even know why I care that much. They've only been hanging around for a month. "

Derek nods for, like, the tenth time, and she smacks him in the shoulder. "You're my big brother. Aren't you supposed to be giving me advice?"

"Braeden says that I'm terrible at relationship advice and I should never try and give it ever again." He tells her, smiling fondly. "I almost messed up Erica and Boyd's relationship, so, no, I really don't think I'm the best person to tell you what to do."

"How did you ask Braeden out? Maybe I can learn from that."

"According to her, I didn't ask her out. I stalked her and brooded in corners before walking up to her one day and saying 'coffee'. I don't know how that worked."

"Oh my god."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cora has a plan. Or she had one. And it was a good plan, too. But it all goes to shit when she overhears Stiles and Lydia talking after class a week after the full moon. Serves her right for deciding to try and wait for them for once.

"We should tell her." Stiles whispers. She _knows_ they're talking about her.

"We need to wait, you know that."

"I just - this doesn't feel right. We should've - I mean, what if she finds out? What if she gets suspicious?"

"Everything's going according to plan. We just have to be patient."

She can feel her claws digging into the meal of her palms, blood dripping down, fangs poking her bottom lip. A couple of students give her weird looks as they pass her, and she flees, taking off in the direction of her dorm.

She knew they were pranking her. And why wouldn't they be?

 

 

* * *

 

 

She stays under the covers all day. Her roommate decides to spend the night somewhere else, which she's thankful for. When she hears a knock on the door, she think she’s come back for about ten seconds, before she recognizes Stiles' scent and erratic heartbeat.

Might as well get this over with.

He's grinning when she opens the door, a bag that smells like chocolate in hands, and it hurts. Because she knows this is all fake, all a lie.

"Hey. Lydia had a thing, so it's just me. I heard you weren't feeling well, so I got you some chocolate cake. Well, I made it, actually, because I couldn't find any and I'm basically broke. And, normally, I'd make soup, but werewolves don't really get sick, so I thought..." He trails off, looking uncertain. "Um. Is it - do you not like chocolate cake? Cause, that's cool, I thought I heard you mention that you did one time, but -"

"What are you doing here?" Cora gets out. Stiles frowns.

"Bringing you cake? What happened today?" He reaches out, concerned, and she hates it. Though, she must admit, he's a great actor.

"I know what you're doing." She snaps. He pales, eyes wide and horrified. "I heard you and Lydia talking earlier."

"Cora, I - we never meant -"

"Yeah, well, I don't care _what_ you meant. I know now, so it's _over_ , alright? You don't have to do this anymore. You can stop hanging around now." Stiles looks hurt and sick, like someone just punched him in the stomach. But she continues to glare, because she has to make this clear to him. She's done.

After a moment, he takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Right." He says, voice wavering. His hand trembles as he pushes the bag toward her. "Um. Here. I'll just. We won't bother you again. Im sorry."

She watches him stride down the hall, and ignores the salt of tears on the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, she wakes to pounding on the door. She doesn't even need to guess who it is. When she opens the door, none other than Lydia Martin is there, looking beautiful as ever and pissed as hell. She pushes past Cora and stands in front of the bed, hands on her hips and lips pressed into a think line.

"What the fuck?!" Cora snarls. "You have no right -"

"If you want to yell at someone about this, yell at me. Not Stiles. He may be a pretty powerful Emissary, but emotionally, he's practically got _'fragile: handle with care'_ stamped on his fucking forehead." Lydia snaps. "It's fine if you don't like use back, but jesus christ, you made him cry."

Cora blinks, mind stuck on the word 'like'.

"What?"

"I mean, he baked you a cake. We were worried about you, thought maybe something had happened to a Pack member or something. You didn't have to be so mean. It's not like we were being inappropriate with you, we would have backed off if you asked like a normal god damn person."

"You like me?" Cora asks, feeling a weird mix of shock, hopeful, and horrified. "Both of you? That - you weren't just playing a prank on me?"

"Of course we like you!" Lydia throws her hands up. "Why would we ever -  God this makes so much sense now." She sighs, running a hand down her face in a way that she must have picked up from Stiles. The thought of him makes her chest hurt. Crap, she was harsh. Admittedly, she did think he and Lydia were playing some big horrible joke on her, so it's not entirely her fault.

"I - I -" she stutters, trying to find words. Just anything, really. Lydia takes a few steps closer, and Cora realizes that her back's against the closed door now, Lydia's arms on either side of her. Cora's about an inch taller, but she feels like Lydia's everywhere, pressing in from all sides.

"Cora," she says softly. "So you like us? Enough to date us?"

"Yes." She breathes. Lydia grins.

"Good. Because this wouldn't be very enjoyable if you didn't." And then she leans in and kisses her.

Cora doesn't move for a second, completely surprised. But then she closes her eyes, liking the way Lydia's lips move against hers, how her hair feels in Cora's hands. They break apart with a gasp.

"Who wears lipstick this early in the morning?" Cora mumbles, dazed. Lydia smirks.

"I do. Now, let's go, so you can apologize to _our_ boyfriend for this little misunderstanding." She pulls out a mirror form her purse and cleans the smudges around her lips. "He's kind of heartbroken. It's sad to watch."

 

 

* * *

 

**3 weeks later**

 

"Mom," Cora grins, turning so she's standing next to her mom and facing the car. Stiles is currently struggling with one of Lydia's bags. "This is my girlfriend, Lydia, and our boyfriend, Stiles."

"Nice to see you again, Alpha Hale." Lydia smiles. Behind her, Stiles groans.

"Why can't any of the werewolves do this? I have weak arms, guys."

"Because." Cora walks over, effortlessly picking up the bag and kissing Stiles to shut him up. "We like watching you struggle."

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
